Property title and tax information is valuable data. It is useful to financial institutions such as lenders on real estate and it is useful to real estate purchasers and to agents acting on behalf of real estate purchasers. The typical process by which title and tax data for a subject property is acquired takes a series of days, usually utilizing a fax machine for the request, a title searcher going to a particular public office and requesting information for a subject property, receiving the requested information and then faxing the information back to the requesting party. The information is then verified and input by hand into a database.
This process usually takes a number of days. Typically, the data is inputted from public records onto a sheet of paper, which is then transmitted by facsimile to a central repository and which is then inputted by hand into a computer. These multiple steps enable there to be many places in which the data can be incorrectly taken down or inputted. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a faster and more accurate method of collecting title and tax data for subject properties and inputting that data into a database of collected property title and tax data.